A New World Pokemon
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: ¿Que esta pasando? !Lluvia morada! !Pokemon por doquier! !Y una región misteriosa! ¿Que esta pasando! - Historia inspirada en "Un mundo Pokemon" De Foroz Ds, Pokefics Espero les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Estaba en medio de la batalla contra Alain, su Greninja estaba en su forma vinculo, y el Charizard de Alain en su Mega Forma, esta era la batalla mas brutal que alla tenido en su vida.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin.

De pronto en todo el estadio de repente comenzó llover, pero no era una lluvia normal, como si el color morado fuera algo que decir, también estaba que tanto los humanos se sentían extraños.

La sensación en todos era la misma, comenzaron a agarrarse el tórax como si no pudieran respirar, tanto los humanos como los Pokemon, incluso Charizard y Greninja.

Todos estaban intentando mantener la consciencia, pero les resultaba cada vez mas difícil, hasta que finalmente, alguien se desmayo seguido de muchos otras personas en el estadio.

Antes de que el callera desmayado vio como los Pokemon y Alain también se desmayaban.

…

Todos en el Salon del Origen estaban alterados, resulta que el fenómeno de la lluvia morada paso en todas las regiones del mundo.

Y eso no era lo mas alarmante, era lo que pasaba cuando caían inconscientes.

Los humanos se transformaban en Pokemon, y en los Pokemon no pasaba nada, supusieron que solo los ponía cansados.

Todos estaban alarmados y Arceus también, solo que el estaba contando mentalmente para calmarse, lo cual logro y dio la orden para que todos se calmaran.

Arceus: SILENCIO! –grito y afortunadamente todos se callaron- Bien, ¿Alguien tiene una idea para arreglar todo esto?

Todos se quedaron en silencio pero Mewtwo dijo una idea.

Mewtwo: Podría hacer algo parecido a lo que ocurrió pero necesito algo de ADN humano….Si es que queda alguno –dijo y todos pensaron en su idea no era mala el era el mas inteligente de ellos, por supuesto-

Xerneas: En Kalos tal vez aun no alla llegado la tormenta –dijo y Arceus comenzó a crear un estanque en medio de la sala y se vio el estadio y…..-

Mewtwo:…Bueno, al menos ya no tendremos problemas con los humanos –dijo al ver que en la estanque mostraba a muchos Pokemon inconscientes-

Yveltal: Alto! –dijo y todos lo miraron- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? –dijo apuntando a una zona del estadio-

Todos miraron y se sorprendieron.

Donde apuntaba Yveltal, donde se supone que estaba su elegido, había un Mew blanco y se estaba despertando.

Todos abrieron la boca de la impresión. Hasta que alguien salto de la emoción.

Mew: Ash se convirtió en un Mew! ¡Puedo convertirlo en mi compañero de juegos! –dijo y todos sudaron y hasta se compadecieron de su elegido-

Arceus: dejando de lado el tema creo que deberíamos ver que va hacer –dijo y todos miraron el estanque esperan que su elegido no se alterara por lo que paso-

Sin embargo, no esperaron su reacción…Si es que se le puede llamar asi.

…

Ash abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor, al ver todo mas grande y repleto de Pokemon, miro sus ahora patas, suspiro.

Ash: no tengo idea de que lo causo, pero esta bien –dijo y comenzó a levitar sin ningún problema-

Miro a su todavía inconsciente Greninja, que su transformación había desaparecido, miro al Charizard de Alain, que también ya estaba en su forma normal, y a un Dewdott que por ver su aura reconoció como Alain.

Ash: Bueno…Mejor espero a que despierten….Mientras –aplaudió una voz con sus patas y un libro apareció- A leer un poco –dijo y se sentó en el suelo leyendo tranquilamente-

…

Todos en el salón el origen estaba en silencio mirando como el Mew estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente en medio de un estadio repleto de Pokemons inconscietes.

Terrakion:…. ¿Por qué un libro? –dijo de repente y todos salieron del shock-

Verizion: Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo hizo para aparecerlo? –dijo con cara confundida-

Mewtwo: Lo tele transporto –dijo y Verizion de se quiso golpear la cara-

Verizion; Eso ya lo se, lo digo por, si es su "primera vez como Pokemon" Como sabe usar sus poderes tan bien? –dijo y todos le dieron la razón-

Giratina: tal vez no sea su primera vez como Pokemon –dijo neutralmente-

Mew: en realidad, no es su primera vez –dijo haciendo que todos la miren- La ultima vez el se transformo en un Pikachu..Pero jamás en un Mew –dijo y todos comenzaron a pensar-

Arceus: Tal vez nuestro elegido tiene secretos que no a dicho a nadie –dijo y nuevamente todos quedaron en silencio-

Mewtwo:….Eso explicaría por que no podía leerle la mente…Aunque nunca lo intente realmente –dijo y todos los tipos Psiquicos dijeron lo mismo-

Arceus: Muy bien, al parecer tal ves desde siempre fue un Mew y nunca lo supimos –dijo y todos asintieron vasilantes-

Lugia: ¿Por qué no le preguntamos? –dijo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo excepto….-

Arceus: todavía no, quiero ver la cara de todas esas personas al ver que son Pokemon –dijo sonriendo diabólicamente y todos sudaron incluso Mew, al parecer a Arceus se le estaba pegando lo lúdico-

"Esto será un problema" –pensaron todos-

…

Estaba abriendo los ojos pesadamente, cuando los abrió sus ojos demoraron en adaptarse a la luz, hasta que lo hicieron y miro a su alrededor, en la gradas había muchos Pokemon, y ningún humano.

-Que..-dijo y miro su pata-….

-AHHHHHH! –grito tan fuerte que todo los Pokemon en las gradas y los del campo se despertaron de golpe-

-Ah~ Yo quería seguir leyendo –dijo y todos voltearon a ver, en donde se supone que debería estar el entrenador Ash Ketchum había un Mew de ojos azules y estaba sentado con un libro- ¿Qué? No puede uno leer en paz –ahí todos reconocieron la voz-

-¿ASH?! –gritaron y el se llevo las patas a las orejas dejando caer el libro-

Ash: ¡Auch! ¡Mis oídos! ¡No griten! –dijo aun con las patas en sus orejas-

-Lo sentimos…-murmuraron bajo-

-¿Desde cuando eres un Pokemon? –dijo una voz que reconocieron como Alain pero había un Dewott en su lugar-

Ash: Por si no te has dado cuenta tu también eres un Pokemon en este momento, lo mismo para ustedes –apunto a las personas de las gradas-

Ahí todos miraron sus cuerpos y en efecto vieron cuerpos de Pokemons, comenzaron a gritar alarmados, dejando sordo al pobre Mew que se estaba tapando las orejas como podía hasta que se harto.

Ash: ¡SILENCIO! –grito tan fuerte como pudo, al ver que todas las personas se calmaron el sonrió- ¡Finalmente! –grito con felicidad al no escuchar mas gritos ensordecedores-

-Por que estas tan calmado?! –grito un Grovyle en las gradas con la voz de Sawyer-

En eso todos lo miraron viendo que en efectivo, el estaba muy calmado a pesar de ser también un Pokemon.

Ash: me han pasado cosas mas raras –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sus amigos de Kalos le dieron la razón recordando las aventuras que tuvieron-

De pronto Ash levito hasta su libro y lo agarro, lo hizo levitar un segundo, sorprendiendo a todos, aplaudió sus patas y el libro desapareció en un pequeño destello de luz.

Alain:…. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –dijo al encontrar al fin las palabras en su boca-

Ash: -se encogió de hombros- Simplemente lo tele transporte

Sawyer: Ósea que sabes controlar tus poderes?! –grito escuchando toda la conversación-

Ash: Si, me tomo años, pero valió la pena –dijo sonriendo hasta que se le quito la sonrisa la darse cuenta de lo que dijo- Rayos…

-¿AÑOS?! –gritaron todo el estadio-

Ash: ¡SI! ¿Ok? ¡Desde que tengo cinco años que soy un Mew! –grito un poco alarmado por semejante grito-

Alain: como desde los cinco? –dijo entrecerrando los ojos-

Ash: Equipo Rocket mas científicos locos –dijo estremeciéndose-

Ahí todos se dieron cuenta de lo que hablaba y sintieron pena por el.

Ningún niño merecía eso.

Ash: ¡Dejen de sentir pena! ¡Por Arceus! ¡Eso fue hace años! –grito sintiendo la pena de todos incluso sus amigos-

Alain: lo sentimos, pero ningún niño a esa edad merece tal sufrimiento –dijo con pesar-

Ash: -rodo los ojos- Ok ok, ya capte, pero podrían preocuparse mas por el, ¿Cómo rayos se transformaron? –dijo y ahí recién todos se dieron cuenta de la situación estaban a punto de volver a gritar pero- ¡Si, gritan de nuevo yo voy a ser quien los deje sordos permanentemente! ¿! Se entendió?! –grito mirando a todos con ojos amenazantes y asintieron asustados- ¡Bien! Por que no mejor todos salimos del estadio y tomamos un descanso para pensar en todo esto y de paso dejamos que los científicos y Profesores investiguen lo que paso ¿Qué dicen? –sonriendo tal dulcemente que todos no pudieron evitar asentir y hacerle caso-

…

En una sala bastante conocida estaba una Blissey junto a un mirando la T.V viendo como todos en el estadio se dispersaban y la Blissey estaba con lagrimas.

Blissey: ¡Mi bebe heredo la habilidad de su madre! -dijo y le paso un pañuelo y ella se limpio las lagrimas, sudo-

…

Mew: bueno…-mirando como la gente junto con sus amigos salían de las gradas- Eso resulto mejor de lo esperado –volteo a ver al campo y vio a Alain junto a Charizard que se estaba levantando y los dos se fueron por el camino de donde vinieron-

-Hey Ash –dijo alguien a su espalda el volteo y vio Greninja- ¿Ya nos vamos?

Ash: si, seguro quieres que te explique algunas cosas –dijo comenzando a levitar hacia el camino seguido de Greninja-

Greninja: oh si, pero preferiría que fuera junto a todos –dijo y el asintió el resto del camino fue puro silencio-

Los salieron a del estadio y fueron a la parte del parque donde estaban antes. Todos estaban ahí, incluso Alain y Charizard. Pikachu fue el primero en recibirlos.

Pikachu: ¡Al fin llegan! ¡Ash queremos respuestas! –dijo y el suspiro-

Ash: bien, háganme las preguntas responderé lo mejor que pueda –dijo y todos se sentaron-

Serena: bien, no hace falta que nos digas como y porque, ya lo habías dicho y también nos damos una idea del por que no nos dijiste –dijo la antigua peli-miel que ahora era un Braixen con su sombrero que tenia agujeros para las orejas-

Ash: bien, entonces ¿Qué me quieren preguntar-

Clemont: principalmente, ¿Cómo hiciste para controlar tus poderes? –dijo que era un Luxray….Irónico pensó Ash-

Ash: ah eso, me tomo un tiempo, aprendí viendo de otros Pokemon, y con el tiempo controle todos los movimientos y ataques de los Pokemon, los Psíquicos fue lo que me costo mas, los pensamientos de las personas me abrumaban al principio hasta que logre dominarlo, aprendí que si me concentraba en otra cosa no los escuchaba a menos que quisiera asi que comencé a leer para entretener mi mente –dijo y todos lo miraron como su fuera un fantasma- ¿Qué?

Alain: ¿Enserio? ¿Tu leyendos libros?

Sawyer: sinceramente no pareces de los que leen libros –dijo lo mas respetuoso posible-

Ash: ¿No vieron que tenia un libro cuando todos se despertaron? –dijo y todos asintieron- ¿Qué les cuesta creerlo?

Clemont: es solo que es difícil Ash –dijo y el suspiro-

Ash: pues dense la idea, por que no soy tan estúpido como todos creen –dijo y todos asintieron algo asustados por su brusquedad-

Bonnie: hey Ash –la miro y ella era un Riolu Shiny- ¿Tu sabes como paso eso? –dijo y todos lo miraron esperando una respuesta-

Ash: la verdad…Es que no, pero pienso que tiene que ver con una organización criminal –dijo y todos le dieron la razón, esos tipos estaban locos-

Alain: bueno, ¿Crees que alla una forma de volver a la normalidad? –dijo y el quedo en silencio, el puso una cara preocupada- ¿Ash?

Ash: Mira, les soy sincero, no creo que se pueda arreglar esto –dijo y todos lo miraron esperando algo mas solido- Verán, yo siento las auras de los seres vivos, pero lamentablemente, en este momento, no hay ningún aura humana, solo Pokemon –dijo y todos quedaron callados-

Sawyer: entonces… ¿Tendremos que acostumbrarnos? –dijo y el asintió-

Ash: si, pero ¡Hey! Tienes sus ventajas ser un Pokemon –dijo y los Pokemon auténticos asintieron apoyándolo-

Clemont: como cuales?

Ash: tienes poderes sobrenaturales, algunos hasta controlan la naturaleza, tienen armas de por vida, algunos viven mas tiempo que los humanos, ¿Debo seguir? –dijo y todos pensaron en sus palabras…Tenia razón-

Bonnie: ¿Soy un Riolu verdad? –dijo y todos asintieron ella sonrió diabólicamente asustando a todos incluso a Dedeene y Puni-Chan que estaban en su bolso- Voy a disfrutar esto

Clemont: creo que saldré perjudicado por esto –dijo y todos le dieron la razón-

Serena: Ash –dijo y el la miro- He... ¿Qué tal si vamos al laboratorio para ver como están las cosas?

Alain: ¡SI! El Profesor ya debe tener una idea de lo que paso –dijo y todos asintieron-

Ash: bien, puedo tele transportarlos ahí, pero les advierto, quedaran mareados por unos momentos bien prepárense –levanto su brazo y de pronto una luz los rodeo y todos desaparecieron-


	2. Chapter 2

Una luz aparecio de golpe en frente del laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore, Ash y sus amigos aparecieron todos, excepto Ash, estaban en el suelo mareados.

Clemont: No era broma cuando dijiste que nos mareariamos –dijo con sus ojos dando vueltas-

Ash: -se encogio de hombros- Normal cuando me conocen

Alain: bueno entremos –dijo y todos se levantaron-

Caminaron hacia la puerta, la abrieron al entrar vieron a Sycamore en el telefono que al parecer era un Gallade, pero solo Ash lo reconocio, el resto miro confundidos al Gallade.

Alain: ¿Quién es usted? –dijo mirando con desconfianza al Gallade-

El Gallade termino su llamada y miro a los muchacos.

Sycamore: ¡oh! Chicos ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –dijo mirando al grupo, ahi recien ellos reconocieron la voz-

-Profesor –dijeron todos excepto Ash-

Sycamore: -rie entre dientes- Veo que les costo reconocerme, bien no hay problema, a mi tambien me costo

Clemont: Profesor ¿Ya tiene una idea de lo que paso? –dijo esperando una respuesta positiva-

Sycamore: justo de eso estabamos hablando los otros Profesores, al parecer en Kanto encontraron un cilindro donde habia restos de una espora muy parecida a la lluvia –dijo y todos sonrieron pero luego el se puso serio- Tengo que ir inmediatamente, pero las Aerolineas no estaran disponibles hasta que los pilotos se acostumbren a sus cuerpos –dijo y todos pensaron en algo para poder llegar-

Ash: -suspira por el despite de todos- Profesor –dijo y todos lo miraron- Yo podria tele transportarlos a Kanto –dijo y todos recordaron el viaje y se estremecieron pero el Profesor sonrio con ojos brillantes-

Sycamore: de verdad? –dijo y el asintio- ¡Perfecto! Solo deja que prepare mis cosas y vamonos –dijo y se fue corriendo a buscar su equipo-

Serena: Eh Ash –dijo y el la miro- Estas seguro de esto?

Ash: Tienes una idea mejor? –dijo y ella iba a decir algo pero repentinamente cerro la boca al darse cuenta de que realmente no tenia una idea mejor-

Al rato llego el Profesor con un maletin y corrio hacia el grupo.

Sycamore: Ya estoy listo, hazlo Ash –dijo y el asintio y antes de que se tele transportaran…-

Clemont: Preparece Profesor –dijo, el profesor iba a decir algo pero de pronto desaparecieron-

…

Todos re aparecieron en la entrada de laboratorio del Profesor Oak y nuavemente todos estaban mareados aunque no tanto como antes, a excepcion de Ash.

Sycamore: Aww realmente se sintio raro –dijo mareado-

Charizard (Al): Y eso que eres un Psiquico –dijo y todos asintieron-

Ash: Bueno deberiamos entrar –dijo y todos entraron el laboratorio-

Miraron el equipo que habia y luego vieron a un Umbreon venir hacia ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dijo intentando sonar amenazante-

Ash lo reconocio y se quizo hechar a reir.

Ash: ¿Esta es la forma de saludar a un viejo amigo Gary-Bear? –dijo bromista y ahí el Umbreon lo reconocio-

Gary: ¡¿Ash?! ¿Eres un Mew?! –grito realmente sorprendido e incluso celoso por el hecho de que su antiguo rival era un legendario-

Ash: ¿No viste la batalla de la liga Kalos? –dijo y el nego- Que lastima si lo hubieras visto habrias sabido que yo soy un Mew desde que tengo cinco años –dijo y Gary lo miro con una ceja arqueada-

Gary: ¿Cómo se supone que creere eso?

Ash: bueno, no estaria flotando en este momento por que, según tu, nunca vole –dijo y Gary asintio viendo su punto-

Gary: buen punto, supongo que debo creerte, por ahora…-dijo misteriosamente y Ash se rio- Ah todo esto, quienes son los otros?

Ash: La Braixen se llama Serena –ella saludo a Gary- El Luxray es Clemont, la Riolu se llama Bonnie hermana de Clemont, el Dewott es Alain, el Grovyle es Sawyer y el Gallade es el Profesor Sycamore –dijo y cada uno saludo a Gary-

Gary: gusto en conocerlos, soy Gary, investigador Pokemon –dijo y todos asintieron-

Ash: Oye Gary ¿Dónde esta el Profesor Oak?

Gary: mi abuelo esta investigando el cilindro con la espora –dijo seriamente-

Sycamore: ¿Puedes guiarme a donde esta? Traje mi equipo para investigarlo –dijo mostrando su maletin-

Gary: Claro sigame –dijo pero antes de irse lo detuvieron-

Ash: Gary, ire a la casa de mi mama, por mucho que me guste hablar con el Profesor creo que ahora no es el momento, asi que adios! –dijo y se teletransporto-

Todos parpadearon ante la repentina accion de su amigo.

Gary: Que raro esta actuando –dijo un poco lo obvio-

Serena: Lo sabemos, según el, en realidad es asi –dijo recordando lo que dijo afuera del estadio-

Gary: ¿Enserio? –penso por un momento y palidecio- Oh…Ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido….

Clemont: ¿Pasa algo Gary? Te ves palido…-dijo viendo que el pelaje negro se volvio gris-

Gary: Solo que recorde algo de Ash….Nunca me perdonara…-dijo bajando las orejas-

Sycamore: ¿Por qué lo dices? Ash siempre a perdonado a todos, excepto a las organizaciones criminales, esos tipos estan locos –dijo y todos asintieron, excepto Gary-

Gary: Ustedes no entiendns, una vez hace años Ash desaparecio durante tres meses y NADIE a excepcion de su madre, se preocupo por el, yo incluso celebre el hecho de que no estaba…-dijo y ahora todos estaban empezando a entender la actitud de Ash- Cuando regreso yo lo moleste todo el tiempo, el no hacia nada solo seguia leyendo los libros y cuando se los quite el solo me miro inexpresivamente, en vez de preocuparme me burle y tire su libro al charco de lodo…..Nunca se enojo conmigo a decir verdad, de hecho creo que nunca mostro sentimientos a nadie…-dijo y todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, pero alguien estaba furiosa-

Serena: entonces…ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ERAS UN MATON CON EL?! Y "CELEBRASTE" CUANDO DESAPARECIO POR TRES MESES! NO PENSASTE QUE EL PASO EL INFIERNO CON ESOS MALDITOS DEL EQUIPO ROCKET?! –grito y Gary salto aun con las orejas bajas-

Gary: S-Si, se que no tengo escuza….Mas ahora que se lo que paso en esos tres meses –dijo bajando la cabeza-

Sycamore: Gary –suspiro- Solo llevame donde esta tu abuelo –el investigador asintio y se fue seguido del profesor-

Bonnie: calmate Serena –dijo abrazando a la Braixen logrando calmarla-

Serena: gracias Bonnie –correspondio el abrazo-

Bonnie: ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Ash? –dijo y antes de que Serana dijera algo la interrunpieron-

Clemont: Creo que lo mejor sera dejar tranquilo a Ash, se nota que tiene mucho en que pensar –dijo y las hermanas vieron que tenia razon…Como de costumbre-

Serena: bueno pero despues vamos a verlo –dijo y todos asintieron-

…

Ash aparecio en su habitacion y suspiro. Uso Pisquico par abrir la puerta, volo por el camino y bajo las escaleras. Vio a Mr Mime barriendo el piso como siempre.

Ash: Hola Maestro –dijo al Pokemon de su madre y antiguo maestro, este le sonrio-

Mr Mime: Hola, y deja de llamarme Maestro, que ya eres mas poderoso que yo –dijo y el Mew rio pero asintio-

Ash: de acuerdo, ¿Dónde esta mama? –mirando la sala-

Mr Mime: en la cocina, le enseñe lo posible para poder manejar su cuerpo, por sierto ella es una Blissey

Ash: ¿Enserio? Ja la ironia –dijo riendo y Mr Mime tambien rio-

-Ya regresaste hijo? –dijo una voz detrás de el-

Al voltear vio, efectivamente, a una Blissey sonriendole.

Ash: Hola Mama, si ya regrese –dijo un poco inexpresivo, haciendo suspirar a Mr Mima-

Delia: -un poco triste por su inexpresividad- Pense que ya no serias asi conmigo…

Ash: Ohhh ¿Enserio crees que mereces que te de cariño? –pregunto con sarcasmo- Con suerte y te sigo llamando "Mama" pero recuerda un paso en falso y dile adios al poco cariño que te tengo –dijo seriamente-

Delia: Ash Por favor! –dijo con lagrimas- Ya dije que lo siento mil veces! Solo quiero que volvamos a ser la familia feliz que eramos –dijo llorando-

Ash: ¿Y cuando paso eso? Asi, cuando Papa estaba aquí, pero ahora no esta y nunca volvera –dijo mordaz haciendo llorar mas a su madre- Un simple "lo siento" No arregla todo lo que hisiste –dijo entrecerrando los ojos- Tu crees que… ¿Es facil olvidar como me odiaste?! ¡Me golpeabas diario! ¡Me comparas con el idiota de Gary! ¡Y no solo me comparas! ¡Me menospresiabas con Gary! ¡"Gary hizo esto"! ¡"Gary hizo lo otro"! ¡"Deberias ser como Gary"! ¡Decias a diario que nunca deberia siquiera en "pensar" en desafiar a alguien superior a mi! Y quien era este "superior" ¡O si! ¡Era Gary! ¡Solo cuando desapareci tres meses malditos te preocupaste un poco por mi! ¡Un poco! ¡Pero de nuevo! ¡Al enterarte de lo que me hicieron volvieron los maltratos! Pero esta vez, ¡"Fenomeno"! ¡Lo decias a diario! ¡Yo no pedi ser asi! ¡Culpa al equipo Rocket! No…-dijo bajo haciendo que Delia lo miraba bañada en lagrimas- ¡Culpate a ti misma! ¡Soy asi por tu maldita culpa! –dijo y Delia cayo llorando, el estaba recuperando el aliento de desaogarse volteo a mirar a Mr Mime- Lo siento por que tengas que ver algo asi, simplemente ya no aguantaba…

Mr Mime: Esta bien, tarde o temprano tendrias que hacerlo, ademas por mucho que a ella le duela tienes razon –dijo mirando sin ninguna pena a su mejor amiga-

Ash: Gracias Maestro, ire a mi lugar, necesito calmarme y tomar un respiro –dijo y se teletransporto-

Mr Mime: Ya te dije que no me digas maestro –volvio a suspirar- Maldito Gen Pokemon –dijo entre dientes volviendo a barrer mientras Delia seguia llorando en un mar de lagrimas y decia a cada rato "Lo siento"-


End file.
